Familiar Voices
by Amandous
Summary: Her voice was the thing that calmed him down, the thing that relaxed him, the only thing he had left in this world that reminded him he was loved and he didn't want to lose it. Her voice was familiar. Like a foggy echo of a time he had long ago forgotten. Wyatt didn't know why he remembered his sisters voice from before she was an adult but he did it. Fem!Chris both OF and CF


** Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.**

**I decided to go with the Original Future and the Alternate Future combine together for Wyatt. It is by far the longest of the series and I hope that you like it as much as I did writting it. I wanted to show the different reactions to having Leo be there and their mother survive. The world is very different between them. Okay so the bold text is the Original Future and the regular text it the Charnged Future. And no I couldn't stop myself from the Supernatual refrence. Italics are memories. Underlined are powers or Spells or Book titles.**

* * *

**Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, King of the World, Source of All, and the most miserable Being in all the Planes. The only Halliwell Son sat on his throne and stared blankly at the wall. His baby sister, his whole reason for taking over the World, was dead. She died on her twenty third birthday, exactly nine years after their Mother had passed on in the same manner: a stab wound. His Demons and other Minions had wondered when he was going to crush the Resistance, without their Leader they had been weak and now with news of her death they would shatter completely. Wyatt had Vanquished every Demon or Warlock that suggested displaying her body. Chris wasn't just some other person, she was Wyatt's beautiful baby sister. His only little sister and now she was gone.**

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell cringed as he heard the 'new baby' start crying again. God he hated her. His Mommy and Daddy paid more attention to her than him! And she made Chris disappear! His Aunties and Mommy called the baby 'Chris' but he knew Chris. Chris was tall, just a bit taller than his Mommy, and she had shaggy brown hair that was kept shorter than his Mommy and Auntie Paige's but longer than his Auntie Phoebe's. And she had deep green eyes that glittered in the light. And she had a slightly husky voice. It was still soft like his Mommy's but Chris' voice was rougher too like it wasn't all pillowy like his Mommy and Auntie's but like his Daddy's, gentle but firm and soothing and comforting. Wyatt orbed into what was supposed to be his room. The Baby took everything from him, from his Mommy and Daddy and Aunties to his Chris to his room! He narrowed his eyes at the baby. Something had to be done about this and if no one else could see that the Baby was Evil he'd just have to get rid of it for a while. It was probably casting a Spell to take things away from Wyatt.

**Wyatt entombed Chris alongside their Mother and Aunts. Word had spread through the Resistance and Henry Junior and Parker had arrived after he had finished. Henry held Parker back as she tried to attack him, holding the fire and life of her Mother.**

**"This is all your fault!" She screamed at him! "You killed her!"**

**"Parker…" Henry attempted to sooth, grief affecting him differently since he wasn't a true Halliwell.**

**"No Henry. He did. He's a Monster but she loved him anyway and died trying to save him! It is all his fault. If he hadn't gone crazy she wouldn't be dead, hell your sisters and my sister wouldn't be dead! We'd have our family!" Parker screamed and Wyatt looked at her.**

**"I did not kill PJ. Nor did I have a hand in the death of your Fathers. As for Kat and Tamara, I did not involve them in the Resistance. That blame lays on Chris' shoulders alone." It was cruel to say such things but it was the truth and Wyatt knew Chris took the blame and never once blamed Wyatt for what happened.**

**"There wouldn't have needed to be a Resistance if you hadn't jumped into the deep end of the insanity pool!" Parker snapped.**

**"I am not insane Parker."**

**"Parker enough. We're here for Chris." Henry commanded softly and Parker finally broke down into sobs. Henry gave Wyatt a flat look. "Perhaps you should go." He said and Wyatt tensed his shoulders, reminding himself that this was the day to morn his sister and not to begrudge the grieving.**

**"Chris would not want me to leave you alone to be captured." He said and moved away from his sister's grave to allow his cousins to say their goodbyes. Wyatt looked out at the cemetery. Thick, heavy clouds caused bitter shadows to form and hide the sunlight away for brief moments. He remembered back to her last birthday here. It had been snowing.**

_**Chris was dressed in a pair of thick jeans, combat boots, a few extra layers under her vest, fingerless gloves that didn't appear to be a fashion statement, and her hair was long and cascading down her back. She was staring at their Mother's grave, one hand resting on the ice cold marble.**_

_**"Chris." Wyatt murmured softly and she turned to look at him, green eyes focusing on him but not really seeing him. She looked back to the grave before taking a deep breath. "It wasn't your fault."**_

_**"If I had tried harder to heal her… If I had called you in the first place… I should have known better Wyatt." She turned, eyes large and wide and dry as a bone. They had long ago lost the ability to cry.**_

_**"Some things must be this way Chris." She snorted at that and tucked her hands in her pockets, rocking back on her heels and watching him under strands of long thick hair. The snow feel heavily outside but it wasn't exactly a blizzard. "You haven't been sleeping well."**_

_**"Well y'know the beds at the Resistance aren't exactly up to Evil Overlord Standards." She said and Wyatt sighed softly, shaking his head. "How are you holding up?"**_

_**"Why won't you just come home Chris? If not for your own sake then for mine?" He asked and she tensed, looking away from him so that she couldn't cave.**_

_**"Because we don't have a Home anymore Wyatt. You turned it into a Museum." She seethed and glared at him. Wyatt opened his mouth but thought better of it. He pulled out a small box.**_

_**"Here. Happy Birthday." He said and handed her the item and she opened it. Their Mother's charm bracelet was inside along with a Witch's Knot. "For each one." He said as she looked at the silver. She smiled softly and undid the clasp before hooking it around her neck. The small symbol hung at the base of her neck and had a soft shine to it like Chris' eyes.**_

_**"Thank you Big Brother."**_

**It had been the last thing they said to each other before he had Blake bring her home. The necklace had not been around her neck, probably hidden away in the past since Chris had most likely guessed she would die on her Fool's Errand. Wyatt felt a cool touch from the wind, an almost caress that he could pretend was if he just closed his eyes. He heard Parker and Henry shift and looked to them.**

**"Thank you for this Wyatt." Henry said before gripping Parker's arm and Orbing away. The power had bonded to him because of Paige's rescue. Wyatt snorted and looked back at Chris. He leaned over and kissed the chilly marble, tracing her name with his thumb briefly, before he faded into his own Orbs.**

Wyatt made sure to Orb the Baby someplace it would be found and given attention. Let it steal someone else's Family. Wyatt was so proud of himself. His Mommy and Daddy and Aunties would love him again without that stupid Baby. He Orbed back into the Manor and started to play with his toys, waiting for his Mommy to wake up from her nap. His Daddy came down, he sensed him, in his room. He gave a scared shout that woke his Mommy. Wyatt whimpered and hoped nothing bad had happened, the Baby probably left a trap that would hurt his Daddy. Wyatt should have looked for it so he could have gotten rid of it! He Orbed up to his Mommy. She and his Daddy were looking around frantically.

"Where's Chris?" Mommy muttered. "Oh my God my Baby's been stolen from me. Oh God oh God Oh You!" She snapped and whipped around to face Daddy. "You're a big bad Elder now! Why didn't you sense her distress?! Huh?! Why weren't you here?!" She yelled raising her hands to blow him up. Daddy held up his hands in a 'play nice' way. He had done that a lot with the real Chris. Wyatt hoped she'd come home soon.

"Piper please. They were hounding me about Gideon."

"Don't say that name. Not in the presence of either of your babies." Mommy hissed. "Find her. Now." Daddy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before his eyes snapped open. He Orbed out but Wyatt stopped him. He realized that his Mommy and Daddy were trying to get the Baby back!

"Something's not letting me…" Daddy trailed off. "Wyatt."

"What? What about Wyatt?" His Mommy asked picking him up, for the first time in forever!

"He's preventing me from Orbing."

"He's only two!"

"He's also the most powerful magical entity in the house at the moment. Wyatt did you send Chris away?"

"Not Kiss." Wyatt murmured and pouted.

"Wyatt." His Mommy didn't sound happy. She sounded upset. This was all that stupid Baby's fault. "Wyatt do you think we love Chris more than you?"

"Not. Chris!" He shouted. "Kiss big! Kiss Good. Baby Evil." His Mommy and Daddy looked shocked.

"Honey Chris is the Baby and she isn't evil. She's your little sister and she needs you to protect her from all the big bad Demons out there." His Daddy said and gently took him from his Mommy. "See Chris had to become small and a Baby so that you could be a Big Brother and help take care of her and protect her from Demons and Monsters. That way you two could be best friends." He explained softly and ran his fingers through Wyatt's hair.

"Yeah sweetheart." His Mommy said with tears in her voice. "Chris just knew that she wanted to be your best friend so she had to make herself small. But you can't just be a little kid. If you wanna do it right you gotta be a baby first and that means you gotta be small and helpless for a little while." Wyatt blinked and frowned.

"Baby my Kiss?"

"Yeah Wyatt. The Baby is your Chris." Wyatt sighed, feeling a little guilty and summoned the Baby back. "Sowwy."

"It's okay Bud." His Daddy kissed his temple lightly. "Just remember that one day Chris'll be big again. And then you two can play all the time."

**Wyatt scowled at the reports. Until a few months ago the Resistance against him had been nothing more than some Flower Power Witches that didn't had more than the usual Spell Casting and Potion Making powers. Now it was an army, albeit a small one but an army nonetheless. They were well organized. They were smart. They had a new Leader. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.**

**"What's wrong?" Chris asked from the doorway. He looked up at his baby sister. She was wearing her pajamas and looked tired.**

**"Why aren't you in bed?" Wyatt had been her father figure for too long. With their Mother running the Club and the Restaurant and fighting Demons she didn't have a lot of spare time, what she did have she gave 100% to loving and giving all her attention to her children.**

**"Wyatt I can feel you emotions. Not just because of our Link." She said and quietly padded over to him, barely making a sound. "What's wrong?"**

**"It's nothing. I'm just having… Some issues at work?" He tried. He wanted to keep Chris as far away from the fight as he possibly could until she was ready and even then he didn't want her directly in the fight at all. More like playing defense to his offence. They would be unstoppable. She made a buzzer noise and raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, looking painfully like their mother.**

**"Would you like to try again?"**

**"Chris. It's late. You should be sleeping."**

**"So should you." She reasoned and Wyatt huffed at her. She smiled softly. "I'll read to you." Damn her for knowing his one weakness. He put away his work and Orbed them to his room. His bed was big enough for the two of them and they didn't mind sharing, having done it for safety as well as because Wyatt often fell asleep on Chris' lap when she read to him. He liked her voice. It was calming and grounding. "What'll it be tonight?" She asked pulling the pillows up to cushion her. Wyatt looked at his extensive bookshelf and closed his eyes before levitating a thick book towards them. Chris chuckled at his antics before she settled in to read the complete works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Wyatt smiled and observed his little sister closely. Her long hair hung around her waist and formed soft half curly waves. Her Magic pulsed around them sending soft waves of calm and love to him. He didn't think he would ever not know that his sister cares about him. He knew she didn't agree with what he was doing or any of the things he had done since their Mother's Death but it was for her own safety. If he controlled everything then nothing could get her and hurt her and he wouldn't have to find her bleeding out ever again. He felt a stronger push of love but Chris' voice never wavered once. He smiled and cuddled into her side. She gently hand a hand through his hair, thumb tracing over his forehead as if to rub the tension out of it physically. The gentle motion, emotions, and her voice lulled Wyatt into a calm state and he drifted off.**

**When he woke up Chris was gone, only some of her things missing and a note laying on top of her bed. Wyatt wanted to scream with rage. How could she do this?! How could she betray him for those pathetic worthless Innocents? He took a calming breath and sensed for her. He would get her home and turn her over his knee for this. To his shock, or not really Chris was also so clever, he couldn't sense her and their connection only allowed him to know that she was alive, and sad and happy and afraid and elated and she wanted to come home and runaway forever.**

**"If you locate my sister in any point in time you are to stun her, not injure her, and summon me. If this does not happen you will die so painfully that you will think that being in the Pit is a reprieve. Am I understood?"**

**"But sir." The Demon never got to finish, he was ash on the floor in seconds. Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, King of All did not tolerate questions on his plans from anyone below his High Guard.**

**"Am I. Understood?" He asked slowly, waiting for another to open their mouth that he might no longer suffer their idiocy any longer.**

**"Of course sir." All chorused before using all means of escape possible. Wyatt took a deep breath and felt a soft push of calm. He felt angry at Chris for doing that and angrier at himself for enjoying it and feeling a little relieved that she still calmed him when he needed it.**

Chris was five when they discovered that they had an unusual Bond or sorts. It was like there was a Link directly between their minds, souls, powers, them. At first it had been a wonderful thing. They could hear and talk to each other all the time but soon Wyatt tired with it. He didn't appreciate Chris listening in on his thoughts or hearing hers when she forgot to filter. When he asked their Mother to bind the Link Chris had looked devastated. Their mother hadn't known what to do and didn't even really know what he was talking about so she could do nothing. Wyatt had sought a solution on his own and came up with a dampener he put it on after Chris reluctantly agreed to it, the eight year old still believed that the Link was somehow useful.

"There. All better now right?" Wyatt asked feeling the flow between them ease into a trickle. Chris nodded slowly, eyes sort of blank. Wyatt frowned and reached out to touch her shoulder which made her eyes focus. "Chris?" He asked softly. "If you want it back…"

"No Wyatt this is what you want. Don't worry I'll adjust. Maybe now I'll get some sleep since you seem bound and determined to wank off all night." A blush of mortification spread across the ten year old's cheeks and he shoved her slightly.

"Ah if you were a guy you'd understand." He muttered and she scoffed before he ruffled her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what do you wanna do now?" She asked and he shrugged slightly.

"How 'bout we go play video games?" Chris nodded softly and they went to the conservatory. If Wyatt kept checking to see if Chris was still beside him she never said a word. It was different not being about to feel each other completely but Wyatt could still feel the softest touch of Chris there. He smiled and knew he had done the right thing.

**Wyatt scowled at his Mother. It was Chris' fourteenth birthday and she was sick and their Mom really expected him to go to school?**

**"Don't give me that look Mister." She said, hands on her hips. His Mom and Chris were the only people not afraid of his power. His Aunts and Cousins were all a little cautious and nerves sometimes but Wyatt put that down to fear that he would turn evil and hurt them. Like that would ever happen! He crossed his arms and stared back at his mother, he was sixteen and he was already taller than her and Chris by a good half a head. "You are going to school and that's final."**

**"Gotta get my homework." Chris mumbled in a rough scratchy voice. Wyatt softened slightly at the slight of his baby sister.**

**"But Chris you're sick. I always stay home with you when you're sick!" He argued and she smiled weakly at him and nodded.**

**"Yeah but Mom's stayin' home. An' the Aunts'll be here soon."**

**_'Come home at Lunch Mom'll be so busy she won't notice.'_**

_**'Alright fine. But if you get any worse call me.'**_

**"Fine Mom." He sighed dramatically. "I'll go!" He pouted but smiled lightly when Piper gave him a kiss. He Orbed out and she turned to look at her daughter.**

**"You told him to come home at Lunch didn't you?" She asked her youngest and Chris blushed darkly. She chuckled and smiled softly. "Back to bed Chris you look completely exhausted."**

**Wyatt felt a sense of unease grow inside him as he felt Chris panicking. He hoped it was just a Nightmare. He suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain run through him but he couldn't slip out of his class. The teacher was a jackass and was holding his class into Lunch for idiotic reasoning.**

**"Wy… Wyatt…" Chris' voice was weak and strained and Wyatt raced through the doors to much shouting and yells. He ran into the bathroom and Orbed. He was inside the bloodbath almost instantly. He zeroed in on Chris who was lying in a pool of steadily growing blood, slumped over their mother. He called the Darklighter Arrows from her back and pulled her gently off their mother. There was also an Athame in her gut. Wyatt snarled and pulled it free, hearing a faint whimper that gave him hope.**

**"Sorry Chris. She hey it's okay. Big brother's here now." He started healing, willing all her afflictions away. "There you go all better see? It's all better." Once she was healed he turned to their mother but she was already gone. Regardless he had to try. Maybe she was still in there but couldn't move anymore. Wyatt pulled his power and Chris' and pushed it into Healing his mother but the glow dissipated instantly.**

**"Sorry Wy." Chris whispered and he looked down at her. "If I'd called you first… She'd still be here. It's all my fault." She started to cry and Wyatt pulled her into his arms, ignoring the blood that hadn't vanished before it didn't belong to her and rocked her gently.**

**"No Chris. No. You don't think like that. Don't you ever think like that. It's not your fault." Wyatt knew exactly what she meant. She had tried to reach Leo and he hadn't come. Wyatt felt rage bubble up inside him and shatter whatever care he had for the Elders or Innocents. What good where they? When they let the people who were supposed to 'Protect' them die? They were useless and Wyatt started to form plans that would keep Chris safe from all forms of harm. It would take him a while and Chris would have to go to someone that could be trusted, their Grandfather Victor sprang to mind. He would be easy to manipulate into taking Chris in and when the time came into letting Wyatt take his sister back. But first things first the Elders needed to know that the Charmed Ones were finished. Chris with her half Elder blood was instantly disqualified, Wyatt was Male, PJ, Parker, and Nelly could do it but they were too young and embraced their Cupid side more, Tamara and Kat could but they too were too young and their powers were bound for the time being as they were rather destructive, and Henry wasn't a blood Halliwell he couldn't claim the Legacy. "I have to call him down Chris." She tensed and he rubbed soothing circles down her back. "The Elders need to be made aware and he's the only one that'll come instantly when I call." She let out a sob and started shaking. Wyatt held her until she stopped crying and looked up into his eyes. There was sorrow and rage and pain and fury and for a moment Wyatt feared his sister would turn into a Fury or a Valkyrie.**

**"Okay." She said, voice a little shaky from crying. Wyatt had healed her sickness from her but that wasn't something they were supposed to do, it was personal gain after all. "Call him."**

**"Dad!" Wyatt never broke eye contact with Chris as they heard the sound of Orbs filling into a person.**

**"Blessed Be, Wyatt." Leo Wyatt said. Wyatt sneered slightly but didn't look away. "Oh God!" He shouted seeing the carnage around his son and daughter. Leo checked to make sure Wyatt was alright before racing to Piper's side. He put his hands over her to Heal her but the familiar glow didn't come. "Piper." He whimpered softly. He looked up to see Wyatt covered in blood smears but Chris was drenched in the ruby liquid. She didn't appear hurt though. He frowned. "What happened?"**

**"I don't know." Wyatt said and Chris wrapped her arms around herself. She looked at her Mother and shivered.**

**"When I woke up I heard crashes and screaming. I managed to get down the stairs to see a Darklighter shoot Aunt Paige in the back. I managed to blow him up but that made all of them focus on me. Mom and Aunt Phoebe kept calling for you. Paige bled out because she got his in a major artery." Leo made a choked noise. "Eventually the Demons and Darklighters got the better of us and I got shot after one hit Aunt Phoebe with an Energyball and a Fireball. Mom held out the longest but eventually they overwhelmed her. I managed to drag myself over to her before they could finish her off and knocked them back but one stabbed me in the stomach. They decided to leave. I called for you. I screamed for you. I begged for you to come and you didn't." Chris finally looked at Leo and glared at him. "She died because you didn't come." Wyatt wrapped his arms around his sister and glared at their Father with her.**

**"Get out of our house Leo Wyatt. You are no longer welcome here. Nor are your Elder counterparts." He intoned and Leo jumped slightly. He gaped at Wyatt before looking to Chris for help but she had turned herself around and buried her face in Wyatt's shoulder.**

**"Wyatt please I… I didn't know." He tried to reason with his son but Wyatt scoffed at him.**

**"Maybe if you paid any attention to your Daughter you would have known. She only ever called for you when it was important." He said before flicking his hand out and knocking their Father back into Elderland. Wyatt Orbed them up to the bathroom and carefully pulled off Chris' clothes before pulling off his own. He turned the water on and then washed his sister and himself of blood.**

**"We have to call Daryl. And Henry and Coop." Chris said as Wyatt was pulling sweatpants and a loose top onto her. He nodded quietly. "And Grandpa." He pulled clothes onto himself and crawled into his bed, Chris following.**

**"I'll take care of everything Chris. Don't worry. I promise everything will be alright now." He whispered softly and she nodded. Wyatt let her sleep before going back downstairs and cleaning up. He carefully made up soft sheets for shrouds and respectfully laid his Aunts around his mother. His hands tightened into fists. Never again.**

Wyatt looked worriedly at his Mother as she brewed both Potions and soup for his sister. Chris had a really nasty cold. Melinda blinked confused.

"Mommy? Why are you making so many Potions?" She asked confused.

"You can never be too prepared sweetie." She said softly. Prue, who was going by her original name again, frowned at her sister.

"What's up Piper? You seem on edge."

"It's nothing." Phoebe said from the doorway. Wyatt looked at his Aunt. She had a look of determination as did his Aunt Paige.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Piper's just being paranoid like usual." The Eldest Witch scowled at them and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you have something else you could be doing?" She glanced at the clock. "Time for school." Melinda gathered her backpack and took Wyatt's hand. He frowned softly but gripped her hand back gently.

"Are you sure everything's okay Mom?" He asked and she nodded softly.

"Just go to school and remember to get Chris' homework for her."

"Alright." He said and then Orbed out with Melinda. "We'll go home at Lunch, Mom won't mind so much then okay?" She nodded softly before he vanished, heading to his own school since she was still in Primary. It was lucky that their Lunch Hours overlapped slightly. Not for the first time since putting the dampener on their Link did Wyatt regret it. Times like these it was hard to take comfort in the small ebb of calm that Chris sent to him. It was only a trickle but it had managed to keep him calm and under control enough to know that he didn't want to be a Witch. He wanted to Heal and help people, he wanted to be more like a Witchlighter. Chris was the one who enjoyed Vanquishing Demons and it looked like Melinda was following hot on her heels. Wyatt often thought it was a girl thing.

When he Orbed them back it was a disaster zone. There were ashes and bloodstains everywhere. Things were broken and upturned, it looked like a battle royal happened and at the epicenter of it all was Chris who was Healing their Mother. Wyatt and Melinda raced over to their sibling and Wyatt joined in.

"It's not working. Shit." He muttered and Chris got up and limped into the kitchen. She limped back just as swiftly and uncorked a Potion. It was a bright red colour and she poured it into their Mother's mouth. Their Father, no mortal an unable to do anything, watched helplessly as he cradled her in his lap. Piper gasped and coughed and sputtered before blinking at her family. Chris panted before turning to the side and attempting to dry heave all over the floor.

"Leo take your Daughter to bed!" Piper snapped almost instantly. You should have stayed up there little missy!" She said sitting up but her tone was gentle and soothing. Wyatt stared at Chris.

"What sort of Healing Potion was that?" He asked and Chris looked up at him. Not for the first time since Chris became self-aware she stared at him as if she wasn't looking at him but something, someone, else.

"I made it." She said voice calm and steady.

"Come on baby it's time to go back to bed." Leo said and carefully lifted her up. Chris was the same height as their mother, and would probably grow a little more too, but she was still light as a feather. He carried her up the stairs as Piper looked on with a rueful look. Wyatt frowned and checked his mother over. She was completely Healed.

"Some Potion." He muttered as Melinda attacked their mother in a hug. Piper smiled softly and soothed the little girl. "Why would she ever think up a potion strong enough to Heal someone when normal Healing Magic was failing?" He mused aloud but didn't miss the looks that passed over his Aunt Paige and Phoebe's faces.

"You know you little sister Wyatt." Prue said calmly. "She always likes to be prepared." He nodded slowly as his Father descended the stairs.

"Well this place isn't going to clean itself. Hey Mel why don't you go look after your big sister? Make sure she stays in bed yeah?" He asked and she nodded. "You too Wyatt." He was ready to protest but his Father gave him a stern look and he nodded reluctantly. He walked up the stairs hoping to catch some of what happened but they waited until the kids were out of sight. Chris was struggling to get out of the cocoon that their Father had put her in. Melinda giggled and helped her. Wyatt dropped down into the plush chair on the other side of the bed and watched his little sisters. Chris pulled herself free and sat up.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Melinda asked and Chris shook her head. She looked at her bookshelf and summoned one. It was Wyatt's favourite book. Melinda and Wyatt liked to listen to Chris read. She had a nice voice. It reminded Wyatt of someone from long ago, it was a faint memory but he could remember medium long wavy rich brown hair and green eyes filled with pain and hope.

"Nah. I wanna read." Chris said and Melinda settled in. Forest green eyes and milk chocolate brown eyes implored him to join them on the bed and Wyatt huffed but climbed in carefully. He lay on one side of Chris and Melinda lay on the other side. The eleven year old smiled brightly as the fourteen year old started to read aloud and the sixteen year old kept watch while he listened to his sisters.

**Chris was eight when she stopped asking her brother why Daddy didn't love her. Wyatt could never answer that question and it always made him angry that their Dad would come when Wyatt called for him but not when Chris would call for him. When she was really little Chris would call for their Father simply to tell him they she loved him. Their Mom had always cried when Chris did that.**

**"Wy?" She poked her head in the doorway. He looked up from his homework. "I'm gonna make hot chocolate you want some?" There was a crash of thunder above them that shook the house.**

**"Sure. You gonna watch TV?" He asked.**

**"I was gonna read actually. It's a perfect book day." Wyatt set his work aside and followed her to the kitchen. He picked up one of her favourite books. She always made the hot chocolate from scratch on days like these.**

**"I still don't get why you like these Supernatural books so much." Wyatt muttered and she smiled at him.**

**"Because Sam and Dean are a lot like you and me." She replied and Wyatt snorted.**

**"They are not awesome Demon Killing Witches." He replied and she shrugged.**

**"But they do kill Demons. And do a pretty good job of it and it's not just Demons."**

**"Yeah but these things make all Magical Creatures out to be Satan worshipping Monsters." He pointed out and she finished up the cocoa and poured it into two mugs before covering the rest. She rolled her eyes and picked up her book and headed for the large couch. Their old one had given out and their mother had replaced it with a long three set couch that they could curl up on opposite sides but that never happened. They picked the bend of the couch and curled up next to each other.**

**"So which one is this?"**

**"All Hell Breaks Loose." She said softly after taking a sip and setting her mug on a coffee table. Wyatt settled in and listed to Chris' voice. It was a soft voice that he liked to listen to. He enjoyed it when his sister played with his hair as her hand snuck around her shoulder and her fingers dug into his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes letting the sounds sooth him to sleep as he forgot his troubles. Live was good with his family, small as it was, and he wouldn't change that for the world.**

Wyatt watched as Chris was reading from the Book. Though he was a pacifist he still helped his sister as much as possible. Still she was refusing to let him help her with this. She kept saying that it was personal and didn't have anything to do with Witches.

"Who are you helping? Come on!" Wyatt whined petulantly. Chris looked up and sighed softly.

"Remember back when I was really little?" She asked. "And that man that Phoebe thought was named Eric came to ask for my help?" Wyatt frowned recalling the awkward man and nodded.

"Yeah." He also frowned at the fact that Chris had started calling Phoebe and Paige and Prue by name without Aunt in front of it. He'd even caught her arguing with their Mom and she called her Piper. Their Mother had gotten really quiet after that and their Father had pestered Chris into apologizing. He's heard her mutter about their Dad and she called him Leo. Wyatt didn't understand if this was teenage rebellion or not but he didn't get why the Aunts seemed to just accept it, well except for Prue but she got over it when she couldn't get Chris to stop.

_The seven year old Wyatt frowned at the strange man who was holding his little sister. She was staring at something behind his back and was holding her stuffed owl closely._

_"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want with my Daughter?" His Mom demanded glaring at the stranger._

_"I mean you no harm Piper Halliwell. My allies and I are in need of your Daughter's aid." He said in a deep gravelly tone. Chris reached out and grasped something in her hand. "Little one please do not pull my wings." He said calmly and she blinked up at him._

_"But they're fluffy. I wanna touch 'em." He gave a flicker of a smile and lightly tugged on Chris' hair._

_"I do not tug your hair though it looks soft." He said and she huffed but subsided and looked at her mother._

_"Mommy can I go with Uncle Castiel? I promise I won't look for Demons." She asked and attempted to puppy eye her Mom but Piper was immune to the look. Leo however wasn't._

_"Piper, Castiel is a True Angel. I'm sure that Chris will be completely safe." He said softly._

_"Indeed and my associates will never allow harm to come to a child. Even if she is half Witch." That statement drew glares. "There is no doubt you are good Witches however the Winchesters are not used to meeting your type. I shall not be informing them of her Witch blood unless it should arise." He said calmly._

_"I don't like it." Piper stated firmly._

_"She will be able to call on you with this." He lifted up a cellphone. "I have it on good authority that it will be more than sufficient for communication."_

_"Mommy I wanna help stop the Apocalypse."_

_"She's not going!" Piper screamed hearing that word. "No. She has been through enough, don't you people care?! No. You're not taking my baby away before she turns five just to try and use her. Never. Chris come here." Chris looked at the man and vanished in a whirl of Orbs. He sighed softly._

_"Please. I will not allow harm to come to her."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Piper." Leo said softly. Wyatt knew that his father didn't like it either but he wanted to help prevent Armageddon._

_"I'll go too." Wyatt said softly._

_"Unfortunately you would only attract attention. Please Lady Halliwell Christian is important. She will only help to cloak us for a time and then we shall return her." Piper scowled at him and held her Daughter tighter. Wyatt looked at the strange man and held his Mom's leg, ready to defend his family if he had to. The man conceded but did not leave for another week._

_Wyatt sensed something odd, since Chris had turned five and started to talk to the strange man (she kept calling him Uncle but he wasn't relation of any kind since Wyatt couldn't sense anything from him) she had been deepening her powers and they discovered a strange Bond between them. It was so cool. They could feel each other all the time. Like right now Wyatt knew Chris was awake when she was supposed to be asleep. He silently Orbed into her room and saw her making something for the man in the Trench Coat. He smiled and kissed her forehead._

_"You road is long and painful but you are strong Christian Perry Halliwell." He said softly._

_"Just Chris. Tell Sam and Dean that I miss them and to keep these on at all times so Sam and Dean don't get Dreams." She said softly. Wyatt was confused. Chris didn't know anyone named Sam or Dean. He was sure about that since she would have told him, she told him everything. The man vanished in a soft rustling fluttery noise that sounded like wings. Wyatt jumped and Chris looked at him before he was at her side._

_"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Is he a Warlock?"_

_"No silly." She smiled. "Castiel is an Angel of the Lord."_

_"How do you know him? Who are Sam and Dean?"_

_"Remember how Daddy was an Elder when I was born?"_

_"Yeah. He had to go away for a while Mom said."_

_"Well Elders are a type of Angel, Third Sphere also known as Thrones. Daddy was considered an Angel of the Lord like all Elders. So I'm a Nephilim." She explained softly. "That makes Castiel my Uncle even though he's not yours." He frowned._

_"And who are Sam and Dean?" Her eyes got distant._

_"I knew them a long time ago." She finally told him. Wyatt pouted but didn't argue with her. He knew it was crazy but he didn't want their Mom to catch them up passed bedtime. "You wanna sleep here?"_

_"You scared?"_

_"A little."_

_"Why?" He settled in. It was his job to keep his little sister safe after all even though she could do it herself it made him feel big and strong when she hid behind him._

_"Because I don't want Uncle Lucifer to get me. He's outta his Cage and I'm the only Witch Nephilim out there. He might come for me."_

_"Well I won't let anyone take you." Wyatt promised and she smiled at him._

_"Thanks Wy, you're the best." She said and he grinned. He could feel how much Chris loved him._

Wyatt smiled a little, missing that feeling of love.

"What does that guy have to do with anything?"

"Well he called me and wants some help and I agreed. They need a Potion." She explained with a shrug. "Sam and Dean aren't anything to get worked up about. Besides Castiel only asks for help if it's really important." She finished writing something down and turned to leave the Attic. "I've gotta pick up some ingredients you wanna come?"

"Yeah." He said. He didn't like that Chris was close to these strangers. She talked about them from time to time but never really went into detail about how she knew them. She smiled at him and they headed out, using the car rather than Orbing because sometimes they liked to do things the Mortal way.

**Wyatt watched his Mommy make up his old room. He had just been moved into a new room, it was bigger but he didn't like it. He frowned at his Mommy. She smiled at him and sat in the rocking chair.**

**"Come here Honey I gotta tell you something really important." She said and Wyatt climbed up onto his Mommy's lap. "I know this is all very strange for you baby but you're going to be a big brother. Feel right here." She placed his hand on her tummy and he felt something there. He sensed it and it felt friendly. It felt like family. Wyatt could tell that this was someone very important. He looked up at his Mommy and she smiled at him. "You're going to have a little brother or little sister."**

**"Baby in?" He asked confused.**

**"Yes sweetheart, baby's inside Mommy." She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. "I don't know how to tell your Daddy or if I should."**

**Wyatt felt his Mommy hold him close and bring him into his old room. In his old crib there was a small bundle. It was the prettiest bundle he'd ever seen. He reached out and his Mommy took his hand.**

**"You have to be careful Wyatt. Chris is still really small." She cautioned but Wyatt didn't need it. He touched his little sister's face and smiled at her. His Mommy had decided to name her Chris.**

**"Kiss." He murmured. "My Kiss."**

**"You Baby Sister Chris." Piper smiled. Wyatt looked up at his Mommy and smiled brightly at her.**

**"Love her!" Tears filled in her eyes.**

**"I'm sure she loves you too Wyatt." She kissed his forehead. "Mommy has to go for upstairs for a little bit, can you play really quietly here so Chris can sleep?" Wyatt nodded, content to just sit and watch his sister sleep. He was happy he finally got to see her. When she was born his Daddy's friend had taken him to the scary Demon place and tried to hurt him. He didn't understand why but he knew he'd protect his family from everything. Apparently good people like Elders were Evil too. Maybe… There wasn't an Evil just people who thought they could kill you because they were bigger than you. Well he would show them how big he'd get. And he would let anyone hurt his baby sister ever. Or his Mommy or his Aunties or his Daddy. He'd be strong enough to protect them all.**

Wyatt panted as he raced forward trying to get to Chris. He threw his hand out but nothing happened. The Demons flinched but when they weren't obliterated they set about attempting to slaughter him. Chris unleashed a blast of ice and froze them all before she sent her Volts through them. She grabbed his arm and they were in the Attic.

"What the hell Wyatt?"

"I don't know! My powers are just gone." Recently Wyatt had decided to come on Demon Hunts with Chris. The twenty three year old was now the owner of the Manor and lived there with Henry and Melinda. Wyatt was finishing Medical School and decided to move back home for a while.

"Hm." She hummed before she looked snapped her fingers and went to the wall. She grabbed a piece of chalk and drew the Family Crest before saying a Spell. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in Place and Time." A glowing Portal opened up and she turned to look at him. "Well come on." He followed her through and they soon found themselves in a destroyed Manor.

"What happened?" He muttered and she looked around with cool, aloof eyes. Her shoulders straightened and she headed towards a pair of figures.

"One way to find out. Come on."

Once they returned home Wyatt sighed happily. His powers had returned to him completely free of anything pressuring him. The dampener he had placed on their Link so long ago was lifted as well and he felt completely at ease with it. He looked at his sister and she moved about the kitchen.

"Okay now tell me why Grandpa freaked out about me."

"Wyatt." She took a deep breath but he cut her off.

"I deserve to know why my own Grandfather thought I was possibly Evil and had to ask you if I was safe." He stated and she bit her lip before nodding slowly. She made him coffee and herself some tea.

"Because once upon a time you were Evil. And I had to go back in time to stop you." She said softly and he just stared. He saw it now. The faint image of a woman with shaggy brown hair, Chris had just recently cut her hair and it matched the blurry image perfectly. Her eyes were different though. They weren't as hard and there wasn't any lingering sorrow and pain in them. Wyatt took a hard swallow of his drink and listened as his sister described the things he had done long ago. He listened as she became his babysitter and playmate. He listened as she saved him at the cost of her life.

"But why do you remember?"

"What I did was personal gain." She said evenly.

"You saved the world it sounds like! I mean I sounded like a complete dick! You were protecting the world."

"No Wyatt. If that was the case I would have had to have killed you." She said and gave a soft smile. "No I came back to stop you because I wanted my big brother back." She said and he set his cup down and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him. Wyatt rested his head on top of hers and sighed softly. He had always know somewhere deep down, especially once Chris started getting older and turning into an adult. But what really sealed it was her voice.

"I remember a little bit too." He whispered and she tensed but he held strong. "I remember you reading to me all the time. I loved it. Mom and Dad and the Aunts never could read the way you did." He pulled back and smiled at her. "It's the voice." He said with a grin.


End file.
